A King's Sins
by RainStorm2122
Summary: By Merlin's simple request the Sin's Lion of Pride trekked toward Camelot, upon arrival he's introduced to not only a magically crafted room, but also a challenge offered by his Lady and her acquired suitor. See what the results of Merlin's experiment escalate to.


**HELLO ALL! I know I should really be working on my actual stories and not working on a one-shot/ branch-off from my ArMer one-shot from before, but what can I say I had this nagging my brain incessantly so I had to give in and indulge my naughty conscious. My lovely women had mixed feelings about this, so they really could help with input sadly.**

 **Luv would run from the chat at the mention of this, Lick doesn't like the idea of Arthur's chastity being stolen, and Dom was supposed to help write it (but I made do as she is very busy and I completely understand).**

 **If you see anything that is off, please alert me to it, and do leave me a review of your thoughts! :-D It's my delicious brain food for when I become trapped in a trench like I have been, so enjoy my smutty creation. 3**

5 AM

A giddy smile passed over the now lanky, scrawny, version of our favorite Pride Sin as he read his love's letter while walking down the dirt roads before meandering onto cobblestone roads. At her behest he made way to Camelot not knowing what trouble was brewing under the Mage's plan…

 _Dearest Escanor, my Sun,_

 _I seek your audience at once, a most joyous union would be had._

Your Moon.

Walking easily through the gates of the large kingdom felt odd to the knight, _Shouldn't I have been stopped and questioned? Ah, maybe Lady Merlin foretold of me…_ A happy smile twitching his well brushed moustache as the scrawny body slowly grew wiry muscles, close to the build of the town's King, the sun hanging at 8 AM. Briefly stopping to get his bearings and make his way that much quicker to the shining castle, eagerness filling his stomach with each step.

"Oh, you must be Sir Escanor!" An apron clad maid giggled from behind her duster, her hair oddly resembling bright red fox ears, as coy eyes took in his appearance (his clothes still not form fitting) with a raised brow. At his affirming nod she continued on, "Lady Merlin has advised me to direct you toward King Arthur's personal wing," bouncing around with too much energy as the red ribbons around her waist flicked and bobbed with each step, "follow me~!"

Quickly leading him to the aforementioned wing of the palace and when he went to thank the cheshire woman for her speedy directions Escanor could only see blinking lines as to where she had just been. "Uh… Okay, hello~ Lady M-Merlin?"

A large elegant door flew open at his call before a shock of orange hair and purple eyes peered out, followed by the man's armor hindered body, a joyous smile spreading youthful cheeks. "Hiya! You must Sir Escanor! Pleasure to meet you, I am Arthur Pendragon the King of Camelot, did you get here okay?" Chipper words flying from his upturned mouth a hundred miles a second as the young king prattled on more sentences while clapping the slightly larger male on the shoulder and leading him inside the overly spacious room. "Oh, like I was saying Merlin warned that she'd be a bit late, something about observations, so she suggested we make use of the room she and I designed explicitly for the Sins'."

"This room can withstand your power surges, or so Merlin boasts, can grow to accommodate Lady Diane as her giantess-self, and of course the destructive energy of Sir Ban and Captain Meliodas!" The King next to him looking around with glowing eyes as he prattled on about his fascination for the Sins' and something about the dark couch before walking forward, a slight stumble to his steps.

 _Oh, that explains his eccentric energy…_ Escanor thought as he noticed the younger male head back toward a collection of bottles, some already empty, and three mugs one filled while the other two remained lip down to the smooth counter.

The familiar sound of jostling metal and sliding leather pulling his attention back to the orange-haired male, "Go ahead and get a mug, kick your feet up, I'm sure you're tired from your journey." Arthur continued to remove his golden armor leaving himself in a black tanktop, with detached black sleeves on his arms, and white skin-tight trousers. A sigh leaving him while he wiped the back of one hand across his forehead the other reaching for his mug, "Man it was getting hot in tha-ACK."

Escanor had just began to pour himself a mug of what he knew was Bernia ale when he noticed them. The dark red and black spots along the side of the King's neck, creatively and expertly done by only one woman, in the shape of a boar. Him slamming the mug down on the counter, shattering the wood, and tugging the smaller male up from where he stood and toward himself was what cut Athur off so abruptly.

"Why do you have that hickey pattern on your neck…" A jealous edge shining through both his blue eyes and words as Escanor glared into surprised wide lavender eyes.

"Uh… Um… I can explain…" A gulp reaching the Sin's ears as the boy noticed that he had once again changed in appearance. It was now hanging between nine and ten in the morning the Lion could feel his muscles better fitting his clothing gaining in height and tone compared to the boy he held easily, by a mere loose fist, several inches off the ground. Nervous eyes flittering about his visage as the youth took in the severe disadvantage that he was at before continuing, brazenly, "I convinced Lady Merlin to have sex with me. During that she chained me and marked me."

A testosterone fuelled growl emanating from the blonde's strapping throat, the muscles constricting and bulging as the Sun's power swelled his visage, Escanor thrust the arm holding the king backwards into the bar counter forcing the ginger to cry out in both shock and pain. "Liar!" Escanor reared back his other fist and collided it with Arthur's abdominals, the younger male barely able to brace himself for the onslaught of blows, making a strategy under the duress he maneuvered himself to escape the trapped position. Setting his hands on the bartop to quickly raise himself up, as he tucked his knees to his chest before unleashing the double-footed kick to Escanor's brawny chest. The force of the action catching the hulk of a man by surprise as it sent him stumbling backwards several feet while Arthur flipped backwards behind the bar with a weary eye on the Lion before him.

"I am not a 'liar' Sir Escanor. I only speak the truth, I convinced my mage, my advisor, and the Boar Sin of Gluttony to have sex with me. During which she chained me and marked me with this hickey in the same shape as her tattoo." Arthur huffed between labored breaths, an arm cradled tentatively around his ribs, and one of his lavender eyes pinched shut in an effort to deny the ache. _He hits like the Sun itself blinds, ow._

"How could you and to my precious Lady Merlin!" The embodiment of Pride bellowed as he lowered himself to charge shoulder first through the bar and straight into the panic-stricken ginger too pained to dodge before the steamroller would reach him. Arthur squeezed his eyes shut and braced his body for the inevitable impact only to jolt in surprise at the feeling of smirking petal-soft lips brushing against his own.

Instisticly jolting at the shock before fluttering his dark lashes back closed over instantly heated violaceous irises, a heady moan already working its way up his trachea as the woman pulled back with a knowing chuckle. "My, my, boys can we not play nice while I handle other affairs, or must I babysit you both?" The dark mage litted, balanced on her knees atop the counter with a hand on either males chest with her black nails gently scraping the exposed skin above their hearts. The feeling of the steadily increasing beats deepening the marvelously sadistic smirk she bore at each the blonde and ginger.

Escanor started to speak after clearing the groan from his throat with a hearty gaff, "Lady Merlin, my dearest, is what he speaks truth… Why wou-" A playful bite to his lower lip, forcing his mouth shut, as plump painted lips coaxed the raging behemoth into a more passive version of his high-noon self.

"My dear Sun, don't you see what this is? I'm filling in what we've been missing, don't you see some of yourself when you look at him." The Lion scowled for a moment before the once loving nail strokes broke his flesh forcing him to obey, "Don't upset me, love, look… closely…" A mischievous twinkle in her dark flaxen orbs tightening her fists into both men's shirts and tugging them closer together, her hand quickly shifting to Arthur's broad jaw to prevent him from colliding his bruised ribs into the counter, and to raise his face towards the blonde's towering form.

Leaning a large hand onto the counter so that he could bend forward to peer into the heated expression of the young king, unwittingly placing his hand between the Mage's voluptuous thighs, Escanor hummed in contemplation. His blue eyes scrutinizing the heated youth forced before him; taking in the appearance of his lust-darkened plum eyes, the sweat that dotted his smooth brow and slid down his temple, the firming sinewy build - _an image of the younger in the future with thick cords of muscle sun-kissed and covered in sweat and dirt from a fight well fought and won flashing briefly in his mind's eye_ \- tensing and relaxing with tantalizing ripples. The rumble of intrigue from the blonde beside her setting the next step of her plan into motion, as Merlin's dark grin went unnoticed, she acted faster than either male could comprehend. Clenching her thighs around the thick arm between her legs Merlin yanked the two men together before her, angling the youth's head just right so that no one bonked noses or clacked teeth.

The needy moan that escaped the riled king convincing her that he'd rather not move away while the older male tensed in surprise at the abrupt turn of events, though if he were to be honest with himself the glimpse he got already started his libido. Merlin kept her clenched first taunt against his broad chest, refusing to let him move backwards, and insuring his entrapment as she wrapped her freed arm around his neck to bury itself into his mane of strawberry blonde tresses. Her lips and hot breath grazing his ear as she spoke her commands, "You will play this out, and tell me your findings, Escanor. Least you invoke my displeasure, now humor me." Her white teeth tugging harshly on the vulnerable lobe eliciting a deep and primal groan to reverberate throughout the room, and the dazedly whimpering teen whom felt the force of it rumble down his body straight to his groin..

If the Lion had had any reservation before that, they were abandoned as a heat surged through his body similar to the hot waves of solar rays from his nuclear equivalent. The room increasing in temperature as the Lion of Pride used Merlin's hold on his forearm to his advantage, pulling her around to fully face him, he ripped his arm free quick enough to catch her off guard. As the hand freed from the Mage gripped her hip to bring her lower half towards his throbbing bulge Escanor groaned again into the bruising liplock with Camelot's King as his other hand fisted into damp spiky locks. Gyrating his core against the woman firmly pressed between himself and the bartop Escanor's hand on her hip slipping backwards to clutch the scantily clad rear he loved so much to provoke the woman's self-restraint, urging it to crack. Cerulean irises cracking open to glance first at the man he was currently turning into a puddle of whines before the sound of a bubbling moan of his shortened name beckoned his attention downwards.

"E-esc…oh…" Dropping her head back Merlin smirked devilishly even as the feelings of electricity shot up from her groin to the base of her neck, her nipples pearling under her open cloak. Stretching her arms above her head, as Escanor's heated gaze stalked her movements, her hands blindly but deftly undoing the straps that kept Arthur's leather pants in place. The stall then increase in dry thrusts against her clenching sex encouraging her to stroke the turrid flesh in her hands with a smug wink up at the horny barbarian towering over both his prizes.

The stunned orange haired male rolled his hips eagerly in time with the woman's tortuous hands, tilting his head down to get a break from the monster of a man, his breaths heaving causing an ache to arise from his bruised ribs. The pain from it increasing the pleasurable thrills that were shocking his body, hunching over himself just enough that he could press his face into Merlin's neck, and leaving enough room for her arms to continue stroking him. "M-Merlin, I…"

"Shh, we'll take care of you, my King." Angling her head to initiate a hot, wet, kiss with the passionate boy beside her as the man between her legs growled in contemplation. His resolve to fully go through with this solidifying as he became more aroused at the sight of his long time lover stringing the young male along.

Grunting as a prelude to the two under him, a grin on his face as he tossed Merlin onto his shoulder (her huff of indignation eliciting a chuckle from him) before he finagled the injured ginger into his arms, as he took both of them toward the couch. Shock working its way into his facial features as he noticed the couch had grown itself, the piece of furniture nearly similar to a bed, before he happily laid his prizes against the cushioned leather surface. As he dove down for Merlin on instinct she brought up a dainty bare foot, _Where did her…_ Following the line of her long pale leg down her body another rush of heat worked through the large man, "Lady Merlin, wh-" The look of pure appreciation and unadulterated lust filling both the Boar and Lion Sin with a familiar warmth as his smoldering gaze took in her abruptly nude appearance..

"Let's focus our attention to our addition, shall we, my Lion?" The nude and aroused Mage under him spoke as she lightly shook a small vial before him to the wheezing orangette, "You hurt him, make him feel better, Escanor." From the sly gleam in her golden eyes the Sin of Pride knew she didn't just mean have him drink the potion, and surprisingly enough he didn't have any qualms about pleasuring the smaller of the three.

Blinking at the mage as she magically removed his clothes before turning and gently tugging the smaller frame towards himself; Escanor popped the cork and took the thick liquid into his mouth before sealing his lips over the other's. His tongue forced open the pliable mouth, the syrup transferring to the younger, as a deep grumble echoed in both their chests. Pulling Arthur closer to himself Escanor moved his lips down the sharpening jawline while his hands began to tug up the annoying black tank top, Merlin sitting up behind the King with a wicked smirk.

Undoing the fastening that kept the detached sleeves on firm tan biceps Merlin ran her nails lightly down the rest of Arthur's tan arms, once the material passed his hands she gripped his wrists, and brought them above his head as Escanor guided the material of his top off the lean body between them. Two sets of arms snaked around the King's waist, breasts pressing against his shoulder blades as delicate hands wrapped around his pulsing length, while a hard muscular chest finished boxing him in with large calloused hands kneading his rear. Throwing his head back with a loud moan ripping from his throat at the assault of pleasure, it's a good thing he was pinned between them as his thighs began to tremble, a deep need and ache setting his blood on fire.

Both Sins' began attacking opposites of the bared expanse of neck at the moment that Arthur balled his fists into their hair, a groan and a moan tickling either side of his neck had the young King smiling.

"Ah!" A cold sensation at his rear had him bucking forward as Escanor's thick fingers slicked down his crack, one finger stopping to prod his entrance as Merlin increased her strokes to his lengthy shaft. A dark feminine chuckle taunting him as his head began to fill with fog, Arthur felt overwhelmed from the yin and yang treatment, his body on high alert. Crying out as one of Escanor's fingers wiggled its way into him, a thrill of electricity jolting the young king to thrust forward, the sensations of pleasure from Merlin drowning out the uneasy feeling from the Lion in front of him.

Merlin focused her attention on keeping Arthur distracted from the larger male's working digit, and with the way the king was crying out was telling her she was in the right. A gruff whisper of her name from Escanor had her slowly opening her heated eyes, not having realized she'd closed them, only for them to flutter back shut as the super-male blindsided her with a kiss as a digit from his free hand worked its way into her slicked entrance. Quickly pumping his finger as Merlin ground against his rhythm, the motion of her grinding affecting what was being done to the orangette. His deep moan catching both Sins' attention as they turned to watch him in pleasure, a devious smirk taking root on the wizard's flushed face, Merlin's left thumb and index finger quickly encircling the base of Arthur's shaft to stall his ejaculation whilst her right hand continued to pump him through an incomplete climax. The action earning her a twisted grin from her towering lover, Escanor feeling sympathetic to the smaller man as he begged for a release, but understanding the reason why. _Wouldn't want the fun to end here, now would you, my Love,_ he chuckled under his breath before coming back to look into shining violet orbs. Craning down Escanor brought his lips crashing down to kiss the panting teen between them, adding another finger and scissoring them as Arthur keened in both pleasure and pain.

Escanor deepened the kiss as he teased his tongue along the King's lower lip, his mouth opening in a moan to give way for the hot muscle, just as the towering man slipped in a third finger. The distraction he offered almost blocking the shock of pain that washed over the orangette, almost, as a pain-filled whimper left him and into the older's mouth. The heat in the room increasing as the blonde redouble his efforts to make up for the pain, breaking from the tongue fight his firm lips peppered their way down the other's bruised column in search of a hyper-sensitive spot while his three fingers curled together to minimize the intrusion and sought the bundle of nerves within the wincing King.

"S-Sir Es-AH!" Arthur called out in surprise as a boiling sensation raged through his blood, his head throwing back, as his nipples and cock hardened instantly in response to the successful stimuli. The sound of his success pounding in his ears had Escanor groaning into the spot he was currently lavishing with his tongue, as Merlin praised him while one of her hands went to his dick, long languid strokes teasing his heated libido. Merlin chuckled darkly as her hooded eyes took in the men before her, the sight of their arousal influencing hers as her lubricant dripped down her thighs, leaving tempting trails to the apex of her sex. The heated coil in her stomach clenching with each moan and groan from the males before her, the desire to see more encouraging a small moan to bubble from her throat. The moment it escapes her throat sharp teeth catch her earlobe by the orangette resting his head against her shoulder, and the longing side-glance of Escanor's drastically darkened blue eyes catch her's as the passion in the room increases.

Keeping her flaxen orbs locked with Escanor's Merlin dips her head to kiss and nip at the King's shoulder, the man channeling his moans through his nose as his mouth continues its ministration to her earlobe desperately wanting to hear another noise leave the manipulative woman behind him. Merlin quirks her brow at the Lion a silent command being conveyed that he obliged enthusiastically, his heart hammering in his chest in anticipation for the reaction he'd receive. His fingers spread wide and thrusted hard into the King's prostate a scream of pleasure tearing through the room as the teen's body convulsed, the motions confused as he didn't know if he wanted to arch or curl onto the steady sensation at his rear. Broken syllables leaving him in a stammer as the pleasure short circuited his brain, a thrill of heat and electricity raising goose-bumps over his body. Merlin smirked and hummed in approval as Escanor's eyes hooded in rapture his gaze fixed solely on the smaller of the three.

"Yes, Escanor, grace his Majesty." Merlin purred in bliss as her hands left the pulsing rods to caress her own throbbing need, as she sat back against the couch wall with her knees pulled up, a hand between her folds, she took in the sight of the men moving on their own. The last stroke to his Pride pushing Escanor into only instincts mode, his body thrumming with energy as each moan from the younger relit the fire in his veins, his heartbeat and the moans now the only thing in his ears.

Escanor's broad chest pushed forcefully against the teen's until the latter toppled backwards dislodging the fingers from within himself with a groan of regret as a feeling of emptiness seeped into body, like a cold ache. Whimpering Arthur reached up and tugged the muscular wall down, making Escanor slam his hands against the leather on either side of his head to prevent crushing the flustered orangette. Long, thin, calloused fingers of one hand threading through strawberry blonde hair as the other hand aided in tugging the man's head forward into a heavy kiss, Arthur immediately licking the Lion's lower lip before slipping in to eagerly fight with the thicker muscle. Knowing he'd lose didn't deter him from enjoying the rumbling of the other's surprised groan before Escanor charged closer, the raising heat against his flesh reminded Arthur of basking in the Sun after a cool swim. The spike in temperature in the room caused waves of heat to appear which should have made it unbearable for the two entranced with the miracle man to be there yet they both just moaned at the feel of his spike in power.

Escanor ground down hard against the boy as small nails pressed into his scalp and down his back in time with his movements, the King moaning heavily and thrusting up to meet the larger man in eager tandem. Balancing his mass on one arm the embodiment of the Sun itself raised up from the maddening liplock so just their lower halves were still rutting with his superior view Escanor watched in fascination as Arthur cried out for him. The sight of the orangette trying to pull him back down, the way his torso curled in to thrust his hips upwards, the gleam of sweat over tightly braided muscles as his lithe body convulsed in pleasurable waves, all sending fire straight to his own groin as it bobbed with each throb of his frantic heartbeat. His freed hand grabbing each of the King's hands and setting them above his own head, Merlin's magic threading over them and between the curled fingers, Arthur's mouth opening to question the actions only to drop wide open as Escanor's hand cupped the back of his thigh here his knee was bent and pushed him up for leverage.

The position leaving him exposed and angled correctly as larger man's erection pressed tentatively at the orangette's entrance. "Arthur." The barbarian spoke with a voice so heavy with arousal, so deep with restrained power, the King could only gulp and shudder as heat flashed over his body before his violaceous eyes hardened with determination. The King's hefted leg curling over the other's steaming shoulder to press back against the organ grazing his twitching hole, the lube from earlier allowing for the perfect amount of friction, "Fuck me, Escanor."

Merlin raised her eyebrow at the bold statement from her King as her fingers dipped inside herself in time with her long time lover. The groan from both men sending electricity through her own body as her muscles clenched in response.

Escanor smiled down at the horny teen as the hand that had raised the leg slid down to firmly hold his hip before slowly slipping into the tight heat with a groan of his own at the sensation while the younger groaned as he was stretched wide. The feeling of Escanor going deeper seemed never ending as pain and pleasure pricked tears in his eyes, curling his fingers tight against the magic vibrating against his palms the sensation grounding him, as Arthur opened his watery eyes to see why the massive man stopped. When he opened his eyes he glimpsed the Lion unclenching his jaw and relaxing his tensed shoulders to slowly lean down and press a chaste kiss against kissed-red lips before ghosting over them as he spoke, "Breathe."

It had been a long time since Escanor had laid claim over a virgin, the Sin of Gluttony just inside his peripheral the first and last so many decades ago, that he had to strain restraint with the reminder that not all could be as enduring as himself. Pulling his hips back as Arthur took a breath in before shallowly thrusting forward on the younger's exhale, and on the rhythm went until those breathy moans became sure and steady. No more pain in the younger's eyes to tug at his own heart gave way for the Lion to pounce. Lowering the hand from Arthur's hip to the sofa Escanor planted his fists just above the writhing teen's shoulders, a brace of sorts for when he'd surely start sliding backwards from the force of the Sun's thrusts. Drawing out until just his bulbous head remained within the tightening smooth muscle Escanor slowly inhaled before surging forward, his thick rod aimed straight for Arthur's prostate. A deep-bellied groan leaving the blonde as the orangette choked on a scream of pleasure, bright white light consumed his vision temporarily as every nerve in his body sang their surprise in the form of goose-flesh.

Merlin groaned and dropped her head just far enough back to where the couch was holding it up and she could still watch her men entertain her in their throes of passion. Heavily hooded golden eyes visually stroked each muscle they passed over in her observation, taking in everything and filing it away for later, her glassy-eyed look changing to keen when Escanor shifted to bracing himself and the smaller man against the sofa. She watched in fascination as his burly physique grew again with the clock striking 11 AM, thick cords of muscle like braided rope bulging from the behemoth of a man as he tensely withdrew from the smaller under him had Merlin licking her lips with her own desire once again fogging her mind. The sight of his wide hips drawing back, his heavy cock so close to falling free, before slamming forward with a sharp smack of flesh on flesh only drowned out by the varied cries of lust both men released.

Arthur kept his head thrown back, his neck bared in submission as the Lion Sin's groans rumbled like growls between them, the leg that hadn't been raised earlier now securely locked around the burning man's equally broad hips in an effort to keep up with the other's bruising rhythm. The heat in the room, the waves rolling of the body hovering over his, was no where near as intense as the lava coiling in his stomach like a lead weight. The sensations choking in a thick fog of pleasure as he was rocked back and forth with each vigorous ram of the hulking man's dick, the lead coil tightening the harder he went, Arthur cried out mixed and broken moans of the man's name as he begged for what he wanted so badly.

Dark golden eyes snapped open to zero in on the mess of a King before her, sweat dripping down his toned and tensing body, all the telltale signs of his fast approaching climax making itself known. Releasing her magic from his hands to wrap around the base of his shaft elicited a high whine of indignation as his near-black lavender orbs cut in her direction. Crawling to the stalled men in a fluid motion suggesting practiced ease, the motion greatly reminding them of a cat with its prey in sight, once reaching them Merlin pushed a hand up Escanor's chest to make him raise onto his knees. With the larger man moving away Arthur slipped free with a whimper at the loss and confusion as to why the pleasure stopped, but before he could get his brain to form a question Merlin's other hand snaked under his head to sharply grip his sweat soaked spikes. Throwing slender leg over the other side of her King's hips the Wizard abruptly sank down the engorged shaft bobbing for attention, a sly smile being thrown over her shoulder at the low growl that rumbled against her back.

Wincing an eye shut from the pain on his scalp and focusing on the wet, smooth, heat that tightened against his overly stimulated yet neglected penis Arthur ground up as his hands moved to grasp the slim waist of the woman meeting him equally. The muscles she could see tensing and relaxing in an enchanting pattern as he jerked her forward while thrusting up against her g-spot, soft moans escaping her with the motions under her while the Lion ambushed her neck and shoulders with rough nips and sucks. A hard moan from the man below her was her only warning, the sudden shift in gravity had her clenching all her muscles, before finally peeking up at the triumphant smirk from her Majesty, love and lust keeping his eyes so dark she almost couldn't differentiate his pupils from his irises. "Come to turn the tables, Pendragon?" Merlin purred bracing her hands knowingly against the backrest of the couch while angling her hips up with her long legs moving from the boy's firm waist to hook over his shoulders, the dark lust in the Prideful tower behind them alerting her to his intentions while the King was left blindsided.

Escanor watched the scene before patiently though a twinge of jealousy pricked his lust as the Sin of Gluttony was maneuvered away from him, yet the position change bringing an idea to his mind. A flick of his eyes up to where he knew the Sun was in the sky, telling him noon was to strike within moments, followed by a meaningful look at the Mage pinned facing him the exchanged leading to a simultaneous agreement. Lowering his hips as one of his larger hands pushed up the center of the smaller's back, the action making him bend forward and brace his own hands against the couch backing, while the other meaty palm slapped over a sharp feminine hips to keep his lady grounded during the next course. A sound of surprise immediately escaping the teen trapped between both Sin's, the feeling of being penetrated and penetrating overriding his mind let alone his body, the demanding thrusts from the woman under him in perfect sync with the driving force behind him. Arthur ground his teeth as the powerful sensations raged within his body, and if he thought the coil of lava was unbearable before he was wrong.

"MERLIN!" He cried out as his prostate was pummeled repeatedly with such precision his eyesight was stolen by a seemingly endless white light, as the feeling of her slick walls convulsing in pleasure over his painfully throbbing sex had his release aching to escape. The overly thrilled sounds from the Sin's crashing with his begging off the walls and back in their own ears adding to trigger of their releases as Merlin finally dropped her magic just in time for their hammering to come to a shuddering halt. The initial shot provoking a groan and small bucks from the two men as their mischievous Mage basked in the moment.

A fond smile gracing her lips as Arthur sagged forwards with Escanor's sturdy arms catching him just in time to prevent the Boar from being crushed. Gently detaching from their teen both adults curled around him as a cozy blanket materialized over their exhausted frames. Leaning over the snoring orangette Merlin peaked her long-time suitor with a sleepy thank you mumbled against his broad smile.

"Anything for you, my Lady. My Moon." Stretching back out against the cool leather they followed Arthur's example into a restful slumber. Content smiles and soft snores permeating the room heavy with the scent of sex greeted the coyly grinning maid from earlier before she slipped the door closed, happy that everything turned out so _**wonderfully**_.

 **I hope you enjoyed, and I hope that now I can focus back on my prior stories. Thank you all, and love you to pieces! :-)**


End file.
